CHANCES ARE
by yuuki Cross-chan
Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Aoi are the "CAMPUS SWEETHEART" if there were CAMPUS SWEETHEART there were also the "CAMPUS HEARTTHROB". What happen when this two would meet under a certain circumstances. REad and Review PLS.
1. Chapter 1: MEET THE caMPUS sWEETHEART

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi minna-san, this is my first successful story for the past 4 months

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi minna-san, this is my first successful story for the past 4 months. I really inspired it in my novel collection. Hope you would support this story. And sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GAKUEN ALICE, only this story.**

**--CHAPTER 1: Meet the ****CAMPUS SWEETHHEARTS****--**

**In one sunny morning, six girls were having their beauty sleep when one of their classmate/maid Ayumi knocked and woke them up. In this elite school named GAKUEN ALICE SCHOOL DORMITORY there are 2 divisions in terms of dormitory. The GIRLS DORMITORY and the BOYS DORMITORY. In the girls dormitory this six girls named Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Misaki, Sumire, and Aoi are the head dorm. Many girls want their position and envy them, and some want to be in their group. All the girls called them the CAMPUS SWEETIE. Because of their irresistable kindness and irresistable beauty. Because of the noise, one of them woke up from her slumber and that is no other than "THE ICE QUEEN"**

**Hotaru: (annoyed) what do you want **

**Ayumi: (scared) anou…anou…I-I j-just wanna inform you and also the others for the upcoming assembly this 3:00 pm in the alice quadrangle**

**Hotaru: (emotionless) fine, we got that and by the way**

**Ayumi: (shievers) w-w-what **

**Hotaru: (points the baka gun) (shot ayumi) BAKABAKABAKA**

**(ayumi was sent to the mars)**

**Hotaru: nobody want to wake up the sleepy hotaru or you will be sent to the Mars like that idiot. (explaining to the air)**

**(close the door)**

**PROFILE VIEW**

**_Mikan _**

**_15 years old_**

**_Brown hair/ auburn eyes_**

**_1_****_st_****_ most beautiful_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ smartest _**

**_Youichi's brother_**

**_Hotaru _**

**_15 years old_**

**_Raiven hair/purple eyes_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ most beautiful_**

**_1_****_st_****_ smartest_**

**_Aoi _**

**_14 years old_**

**_Raiven hair/ crimson eyes_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ most beautiful_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ smartest_**

**_Natsume's sister_**

**_Anna _**

_**15 years old**_

_**Pink hair/ pink eyes**_

_**4**__**th**__** most beautiful**_

_**4**__**th**__** smartest**_

_**Nonoko**_

_**15 years old**_

_**Blue hair/ blue eyes**_

_**5**__**th**__** most beautiful**_

_**5**__**th**__** smartest**_

_**Misaki **_

_**18 years old**_

_**Dark pink hair/dark pink eyes**_

_**6**__**th**__** most beautiful**_

_**6**__**th**__** most smartest**_

_**Sumire**_

_**15 years old**_

_**Green hair/green eyes**_

_**7**__**th**__** most beautiful**_

**AUTHOR: Sorry for the short chapter, for all the readers I will explain to you the story so that you can follow the flow, Mikan and the rest of the gang are the dorm head in the girl's dormitory, and they are been the most beautiful campus idols. And when there is campus sweetheart there is also campus heartthrob. And you will see that in the next chapter. And for also the KINDNESS it was mikan I was reffering, since they are the idols that's why I put the KINDNESS thingy. Ok that's all for now, don't worry if you can't still follow the flow I will just put it up in author's note. Like this.**

**PREVIEW:**

_**To: campus heartthrob**_

_**From: HEADMASTER**_

_**Dear Boys,**_

_**All of you must assemble at the alice quadrangle today 3:00 pm. Hope you can come. And for the special note.**_

_**Special Note**_

_**Be sure you would come since your next in line. Don't try to ditch this meeting or else your wish will be gone. **_


	2. Chapter 2: mEET THE cAMPUS hEARTTHROB

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said before, I will just explain it to those who can't follow the flow of the story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said before, I will just explain it to those who can't follow the flow of the story. So just stand by, and read it with all of your concentration and love. (GOMEN FOR THE LOVE THINGY)**

**--CHAPTER 2: MEET THE CAMPUS HEARTTHROB--**

**In the same sunny morning, six boys were playing games, reading manga's and sleeping. This six boys are the head of the boy's dormitory. All of the boys called them the "IRRESISTABLE HOTTIE"**

**Because of their irresistible charms that would melt down who stares them. it was noon when they received a text message from the principal. **

_**To: Campus Heartthrob**_

_**From: Principal**_

_**Dear boys, **_

_**All of you must go to the alice quadrangle for the upcoming meeting this 3:00 pm. Attendance is a must. And by the way, you must come with your dorm leader. And give this message to him.**_

_**Special note:**_

_**Natsume be sure you would come and don't try to ditch this meeting, you must go with this and bear with it. Or else your precious wish could be gone. So be sure you would be there, because your next in line.**_

_**PERSONA**_

**PROFILE VIEW:**

_**NATSUME**_

_**16 YEARS OLD**_

_**1**__**ST**__** MOST HANDSOME**_

_**1**__**ST**__** SMARTEST**_

_**RAIVEN HAIR/CRIMSON EYES**_

_**DORM LEADER**_

_**BROTHER OF AOI**_

_**RUKA **_

_**16 YEARS OLD**_

_**2**__**ND**__** MOST HANDSOME**_

_**2**__**ND**__** SMARTEST**_

_**MILKY BLONDE HAIR/BLUE EYES**_

_**YOUICHI**_

_**14 YEARS OLD**_

_**3**__**RD**__** MOST HANDSOME**_

_**3**__**RD**__** SMARTEST**_

_**GRAY HAIR/GRAY EYES**_

_**MIKAN'S BROTHER**_

_**KOKO**_

_**16 YEARS OLD**_

_**4**__**TH**__** MOST HANDSOME**_

_**4**__**TH**__** SMARTEST**_

_**DIRTY BLONDE HAIR/ DIRTY YELLOW EYES**_

_**YUU **_

_**16 YEARS OLD**_

_**5**__**TH**__** MOST HANDSOME**_

_**5**__**TH**__** SMARTEST**_

_**BLONDE HAIR/ YELLOWISH EYES**_

_**TSUBASA **_

_**18 YEARS OLD**_

_**6**__**TH**__** MOST HANDSOME**_

_**6**__**TH**__** SMARTEST**_

_**RAIVEN HAIR/ BLUE EYES**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; WELL IT WAS JUST AN INTRODUCTION. IM HOPING YOU WOULD FOLLOW THE FLOW, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. PLS. READ AND REVIEW. FLAMES AND CRITICISM ARE GLADLY ACCEPTED.**

**PREVIEW:**

_**PERSONA: THE NEW HEADMASTER IS NO OTHER THAN MY SON, NATSUME HYUUGA**_

_**NATSUME: NEXT WEEK THE GIRL'S DORM AND THE BOY'S DORM ARE WILL BE ONE**_


	3. Chapter 3: the MEETING

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the chapter 2, i forgot mouchu

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the chapter 2, i forgot mouchu. Well you know what's the characteristic of mouchu so it's for you to imagine him. well sorry again for the grammatical errors.**

**--CHAPTER 3: THE MEETING--**

**It was 2 pm in the afternoon in Gakuen Alice Dormitory, and it was also the time to be prepared for the up coming meeting. Meanwhile, when they were preparing, Natsume's gang were also preparing some plans. (ME: WELL YOU WOULD SEE WHAT I MEAN) to get the attention of mikan and the rest of the gang. Aware of mikan's gang the next heir of the GA DORMITORY was no other than Natsume Hyuuga, and they didn't know what's the agenda of this upcoming meeting.**

**GIRL's Dormitory**

**Hotaru: oi! Baka's, hurry up, we don't have enough time left.**

**All: hai**

**BOY'S DORMITORY**

**Natsume: oi! Hurry up, I don't have enough time just to wait with a bunch of idiots. And you know time is gold**

**All: yeah, yeah whatever**

**AT THE GA QUADRANGLE**

**Narumi: students, teacher's we all gathered here to have an official introduction for the new headmaster in this school. We all know, well not all, but most of the people here knows why we are here**

**All: (sweat dropped)**

**Narumi: for the opening please welcome Jinno-sensei**

**(Jinno shows in the show)**

**Jinno: now, we are here gathering for the proper announcement or introduction for our new headmaster since Persona would have his retirement. And he need to be replace, we all know that the Hyuuga's are the owner of this academy. Since persona is the founder, he would choose his only son. And that is no other than Natsume Hyuuga. Let's welcome Natsume Hyuuga**

**All: (clapping their hand) (except for hotaru and mikan)**

**Natsume: greetings to all, since im the new headmaster I would like to announce this. The girl's and boy's dormitory would be one. Starting next week the all boy's would now transfer to the girl's dormitory. And I want all of you should cope with the new settings in this academy. That's all thank you**

**Mikan: (heard what natsume said) WHAT THE FUCK!!**

**Natsume: (smirk) well I don't need any objection.. what I said is final**

**Mikan: (angry) as the head of the girl's dormitory I provoke to the old settings in the academy. We all the girls don't allow the boys to transfer to our dormitory. And we need some privacy, and that's the one of our rules. Right girls (shout to the girls)**

**(all the girls are not listening to mikan their eyes are glued in natsume)**

**Natsume: (smirk) is that what you said ****All OF THE GIRLS****. Don't be stupid polkadots**

**Mikan: (blushing) (angry) yo-yo-YOU HENTAI!!**

**Natsume: everything was settled. That's all thank you**

**(natsume went down)**

**Narumi: thanks for the new announcement, and we are gladly to do it Mr. Natsume Hyuuga. Please give the new headmaster a big round of applause**

**All: (clap their hands) (except for mikan)**

**(natsume went to mikan)**

**Natsume********whisper seductively) yorushkouni polkadots, please take care of me M-I-K-A-N **

**Mikan: (dumbstruck while blushing)**

**Natsume: (smirk) ja polka**

**And that's how it ends**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED and pls. read and review.**

**Preview:**

**Natsume: (smirk) nice one polka**

**Mikan: (blusching) na-na-natsume**

**Natsume: (smirk) I didn't know that you have the guts to kiss me**

**Mikan: (blushing) i-I was just looking at you up close**

**Natsume: whatever**


	4. Chapter 4: mOvING on!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for my story those who can't follow the flow of the story just pm me or review so that I can tell you the story

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for my story those who can't follow the flow of the story just pm me or review so that I can tell you the story. And one more thing, pls. visit to my profile, there's a poll in my profile regarding this story. PLS. I need it now so that I can finish my story ASAP. Thank you for the reviews!! **

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Ejo- yo, don't worry im a big fan of your story. hehehe…. Thanks**

**xXxLovexXxNatsuMikanxXx- thanks for the review**

**sammae18- thanks**

**--CHAPTER 4: Moving on!!--**

**It was a sunny bright morning, this day is just something important for some students, and this day was just an ordinary day for some. Because this is day were all boys are going to move on to their new rooms and dorms. Well, the rooms of the boys are separated and also according to their rank. Since mikan and the rest of her gang are the old dorm head they would be having their responsibility for the new head dorm. In other words they would be their assistant, and also their rooms are not separated, they would be in one floor. And the arrangement are like this: Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Aoi, Youichi, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Misaki, Tsubasa, Sumire, Mouchu. A certain raiven haired young lad was so excited (A/N: I never thought that natsume could be feel in that way, hahaha) (Natsume: shut up idiot author), he was excited because he would see his beloved brunette everyday, every night, every minute and every second in his life. He flashback those happy moments when they were together.**

**FLASHBACK:**

_**5 YEARS AGO**_

_**Mikan and Natsume were sitting in their sakura tree in the GA elementary building. They had their last date, because tomorrow is their graduation day. Mikan was smiling on her boyfriend that was sleeping in her lap peacefully. She awe his beauty and most of all she love him with all of her heart. She was about to kiss him when he woke up.**_

_**Natsume: (smirk) nice try little girl**_

_**Mikan: (shock) na-na-natsume!!**_

_**Natsume: (smirk) I didn't thought you have the guts to kiss me **__**SECRETLY**_

_**Mikan: (blushing) anou.. i-I was j-just looking you up close**_

_**Natsume: whatever**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Natsume was snap back into the reality when his best friend ruka call him**

**Ruka: (calling natsume) natsume, natsume, natsume hello natsume earth to mars, calling natsume hyuuga**

**Natsume: (snap back) what**

**Ruka: geez, your really hard to contact, what are you doing in the mars anyway (said ruka teasingly)**

**Natsume: (emotionless) what do you want**

**Ruka: well, we are now leaving**

**Natsume: hn**

**All of the boys are now heading to their respective dorms. While natsume and his gang are heading into mikan's room. Everytime they pass at the corridor someone called them like**

**Girl 1: kyaaaaaaaaa…. natsume-sama**

**Girl 2: RUKA-SAMA WE LOVE YOU -**

**Girl 3: Youichi-sama kawaiiiiiii**

**Girl 4: YUU-Sama Koko-sama!!**

**Girl 5: tsubasa-sama!! Kyaaaaaaaaaa**

**Meanwhile at mikan's room**

**Mikan recalled her past relationship with natsume.**

**FLASHBACK**

_**5 years before**_

_**Mikan was searching of her boyfriend a.k.a natsume that was nowhere to be found. She keep searching for him, because she want to give him something, she keep searching until she found him in their sakura tree making out with another girl. (A/N: tsk tsk tsk bad natsume) that day was the worst day of her life. She vowed to herself to never love again that jerk.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Mikan was been interrupt by Hotaru. Because natsume and the gang were inside now in mikan's room.**

**Hotaru: (calling mikan) mikan mikan mikan**

**Mikan: (not listening mode)**

**Hotaru: mikan mikan mikan**

**Mikan: (still)**

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

**Mikan: itai!! What's that for?**

**Hotaru: for being an idiot**

**Mikan: hmp**

**Hotaru: natsume and the gang are in the living room**

**(A/N: well mikan was in her bed room, she is special star so she have her own living room)**

**Mikan was now in the living room facing her greatest mortal enemy. She was so angry to see that monkey face. **

**Natsume was so entertain because of mikan's reaction, she make some faces as her expression. So he go to mikan and whisper something.**

**(natsume go to mikan)**

**Natsume: (whisper) please take care of me M-I-K-A-N**

**Mikan: (shock) **

**Natsume: (smirk) **

**Mikan: (sarcastic tone) of course I will N-A-T-S-U-M-E**

**Natsume: (smirk) good**

**And the day went off hardly for mikan but fun for natsume**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERROR. WELL, I WILL JUST UPDATE IT ASAP, SO PLEASE READxREVIEW. WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WANT YOUR VOTE TO MY POLL. BECAUSE IT REGARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE VOTE ASAP.**

**PREVIEW: **

_**MIKAN: (BANGS COVER THE EYES) BECAUSE YOU'RE A BIG FREAKING LIAR..**_

_**NATSUME: (BANG'S COVER THE EYES) THAT'S NOT ALL LIES**_

**WELL THAT'S ONLY A PART OF IT, SO PLEASE VOTE, IF I CAN'T COLLECT ANY VOTES UNTIL TOMORROW I WILL JUST POSTTHROW IT.**


	5. Chapter 5: AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**MINNA-SAN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I WOULD LIKE TO POST THIS BECAUSE THIS IS URGENT. BY THE WAY FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW, YOU WILL BE RECEIVE A HUNDRED OF THANKS OF ME. WELL BACK TO THE NEWS, I WOULD LIKE TO EXTEND MY POLL, AND ALSO FOR THOSE WHO LIKE TO BE IN MY STORY PLEASE SUBMIT THE FOLLOWING REQUIREMENTS:**

**NAME, AGE, PERSONALITY AND ALSO WHAT POSITION WOULD YOU LIKE IN MY FUTURE STORY. IF YOU WANT.**

**AND ALSO FOR IN MY CURRENT STORY ENTITLED "CHANCES ARE", I WOULD UPDATE IT WHEN I GOT THE RESULT AND ALSO WHEN I GOT TIME. **

**(ME: GEEZ, IT SO HARD TO ENTER HIGH SCHOOL)**

**WELL THAT'S ALL, AND ALSO A MILLION THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW.**

**LOVELUTZ, YUUKI CROSS-CHAN **


End file.
